Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline/Transcript
Here is the transcript of ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Coraline''.'' Prologue (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami arrived at Piglet's house getting ready to scare Pooh and the gang….”) *'Korra': Just wait until they see the looks on their faces. *'Team Avatar': (knocking the door) Trick or Treat! (The door opened showing Pooh, Piglet and Tigger in their Halloween masks.) *'Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger': Boo! (Korra and her friends blinked in silence until they burst out of laughing.) *'Tigger': Would you look at that. We frightened them so much, they forgot to scream. Whoo-hoo-hoo! *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh, bother. I don't think we frightened them, Piglet. *'Piglet': Oh, dear. Didn't we scare you at all, Korra? *'Korra': Maybe just a little bit. *'Asami Sato:' That was a good trick you guys did. *'Bolin:' So why are you guys wearing these mask, anyway? *'Tigger:' What? Why, these are Halloween masks, Boly-Boy. Whoo-hoo-hoo! I guess they’re still new here. *'Zazu:' Well Tigger, it turns out this is Team Avatar’s first Halloween with us after all. *'Tigger:' No kidding? Don't Benders have Heffaween... I mean, Halloween? *'Korra:' Well back at home we got the Glacier Spirits Festival, the Winter Solstice, and Harmonic Convergence. *'Jiminy Cricket:' So you guys don’t have Halloween in your world. *'Mako:' Well we do have a few Hallow times but not the holiday like you guys have. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Well, then, we must make this a very special night, indeed. *'Tigger:' Well, what are we waiting for? Somebody get this Avatar some candy. *'Rabbit:' No! No candy for anyone. Not until the proper time to go trick-or-treating. *'Zhane:' He’s right guys, rules are rules. *'Rabbit:' And Korra, did you bring Tai and the others with you? *'Korra:' Yeah, but they're falling right behind in the woods. *'Zazu:' (sigh) Kids today. Then I'll just--AH!!! (Digimon comes in) *'Kronk:' (Screams) *'Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit:' (screams) *'The Vultures:' (screams) *'Dizzy:' Let’s get out of here! *'Buzzie:' Give me room! Gang way! Run, Korra, run! *'Korra:' Relax it’s just them. *'Tai Kamiya:' Gotcha! *'Tigger:' Hey, wait a sec, did you use Digimon to scare us? *'Sora Takenouchi:' Sorry, we just wanted to give you guys a Halloween trick. *'Yamato Matt Ishida': Besides, where's your sense of humor? *'Jiminy Cricket:' Hmph! You may want it to be a joke. But using your Digimon to scare people is no laughing matter! *'Kronk:' Well it is called Halloween. What? You want to bad share you want it Yzmaween? (chuckles) Yzmaween. Like anyone would name a holiday that. Ha, ha. That's funny. *'Buzzie:' Okay, so what we're gonna do? *'Zazu:' In any case, we should all get ready for Trick or Treating. *'Piglet:' Oh yes we do, Zazu. (Tommy Oliver appears) *'Tommy Oliver:' Hi guys. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Hello Tommy. *'TK Takaishi:' You came to go on Trick or Treating? *'Tommy Oliver: Yeah, I got a call from Ash. He knows where we can have our location for that night. *'Korra: '''Really? *'Tommy Oliver: Yeah, it's somewhere around Ashland, Oregon. *'Dizzy:' It's going to be a long way to get there. *'Buzzie:' Yeah. *'Tommy Oliver: '''Which is why I brought someone we know who could take us. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Like who, Tommy? *'Piglet:' Pooh, look! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with Zazu scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) *'Tigger:' Well what do you know. (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) *'Genie:' He's big, he's blue and he's back! (breaks the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience) *'Piglet: Hi Genie. It's great to see you again for-- *'''Genie: (Pains) Watch out the sun bured! Ha! Kidding! *'Rabbit:' Oh brother. *'Matt:' You never have changed. *'Mako:' Who is this guy? *'Tigger:' Well Mako, this is our very good old friend Genie. *- *- *- *'Genie:' Say, who are those teen who that look so great? *'Korra:' Well I'm Korra, and these are my friends. Mako, Bolin, and Asami. *'Genie:' Please to you meet you four, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." *- *- *- *'Tommy Oliver: '''I did ask him to give us a ride when we pick up the others. *'Asami Sato: Great idea Tommy. *'Tigger: '''But wait, where's Sora and the others? *'Winnie the Pooh: 'Don't worry Tigger, they'll be here soon. *'Piglet: 'Here they come. (Sora and the others appears) *'Sora: Hey guys! *'Mickey Mouse:' We came as soon as we could to go Trick or Treating. *'Korra: '''You all came just in time. *'Tommy Oliver:' I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all. *'Sora:' You think you weren't going to this without your old friends. Did you? *'Donald Duck:' Yeah, it'll be like old times. *'Goofy:' Gawrsh, it'll be fun celebrating Halloween with you guys. *'Sora: Plus, it'll be great for you, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha get to know Riku and Kairi. *'Tommy Oliver: '''I'm sure we will. *'Jiminy Cricket: 'I hate to interrupt but we're suppose to pick up Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Scooby-Doo and the gang right now. *'Tigger: Gasp, Jiminy's right. We gotta leave right now! Come on! *'Jack Skellington: '''Don't forget about me everyone! *'Rabbit:' You and Zero did show up at the right time Jack. *'Jack Skellington: Well I wouldn't miss this Halloween in my life, besides I am the Pumpkin King! *'Tommy Oliver: '''Okay, why don't we got pick up the others then we'll get going. *'Korra: 'All right. ''(punches a fist into her palm) Let's ride. *'Genie: '''In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms insidethe carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here! Opening/Meeting Coraline (The film starts with Pooh and the gang are ridding in the Mytsery Machine to get to their trick or treating spot but they hit a bump and lights gone out.) * '''Fred Jones: '''Hey, the lights have gone out. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh, wow, now we'll never get to our trick or treating spot on time. * '''Donald Duck: '''Well this is a fine predicament. * '''Pluto: '(whimpers) * '''Fred Jones: '''That bump just disconnected a battery cable. I can fix it in a jiffy. * '''Eeyore: I hope you do Fred. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Blood, Blood I must have your blood! *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Hey Shaggy, what a great costume you have. *'Plamon:' Yeah, you like a real vampire. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Thanks Plamon, but I settle for, potable salit, fried chicken, corn on the cob, Pumpkin Pie, and just for a desert, just a touch of pizza. I’m mean like a vampire really gives you a appetite. Uh oh! (His title of food it balling back and foure, until it fell on House customer's mouth. But it really was Scooby-Doo) *'Scooby-Doo:' That was delicate. (Then Simba scared Timon) *'Simba:' (Laughs) *'Timon:' Oh, I guess I forgot to check my Calendar. Its it Scare out the hair of the meerkat day?! *'Nala:' Oh come on Timon, he was just having fun for once, that’s all. *'Simba:' Yeah, I didn’t mean to scare you. (He smiles big) *'Timon:' Yeah, do you mind putting those things in a different direction. It getting to poke someone’s eye out over here. *'Simba:' (Sighs) Whatever you say, Timon. * Donald Duck: 'Well, once we get there I'm gonna go out and scare everybody. *'Aisha Campbell: 'Donald, if you try to scare them. They scare you back. *'Goofy: 'She's right, you're not gonna fright anyone dressed up like a big red bunny. *'Donald Duck: 'Bunny?! I'll show you! *'Korra: You know, this place of going Trick of Treating is great idea to start. *'Sora:' Yeah, thanks to Ash of finding it. *'Littlefoot:' Speaking of him, where is he anyway? *'Ash Ketchum: '''He is not here anymore. I am the ghost myself (Shows is skeleton mask on everyone) *'Tigger: SPOOKABLE!!!! (Timon and Pumbaa screamed) *'Ash Ketchum: '(laughs) Sorry guys. I was just testing you. *'Timon: '''Don't ever do that again! Heartattacks, oy! *'Misty: 'Ash, do you really have to bring that mask!? *'Ash Ketchum: 'Oh come on, where's your sense of humor? *'Tigger: Maybe next you could give us a warning before you scare someone you know! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Yeah, someone's gonna to get scare to death of it. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Right, sorry. *'Kairi:' (To Tommy Oliver) So Tommy, Sora has told me and Riku so much about you and your friends. *'Riku:' Yeah, I'm just surprise he told us that he's a Power Ranger just like you. *'Tommy Oliver: Yeah well, we known each other for a long time now. *'Rocky DeSantos: '''But it sure is nice that we get to know you two. *'Korra: Wow, I guess Sora's friends are getting to know Tommy and the others, huh? *'Jiminy Cricket: '''Well from I've heard Sora, Donald, and Goofy first came to Angel Grove and first became Power Rangers long before they knew any of you. *'Chomper:' Wow, really? *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh yes! And they also met Zordon and Alpha 5 when they first came to Comand Center. *'Korra:' So, you three were the Power Rangers huh? That's pretty lucky. *'Donald Duck:' Aw, it was nothing. *'Goofy:' Yeah! *'Mickey Mouse: Nothing? You fellas have traveled around the world to join the other Power Rangers to stand against Lord Zedd and his forces of evil. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Mr. Bobinsky: Dras, dva, tri, chetyris. Dras, dva, tri, chetyri. Dras, dva, tri … (A Beeping Sound begins and he pauses. A tired moving van backs into frame and up the muddy driveway. A VW BEETLE - suitcases roped to its top - recklessly passes the truck and disappears around the side of the house. Bobinsky shakes his fist angrily after the car and shouts.) *'Mr. Bobinsky:' CONT'D Mer-sa-vich! (He marches away indignantly.) (One of the MOVERS, unseen in the truck, speaks to his companion. ANGLE ON moving truck's REAR DOORS as they're wrenched open by two men - MOVER 1, tall and bear-shaped, and MOVER 2, built like a brick top - to reveal a lot of BOXES and BEAT-UP FURNITURE. They haul out the LOADING RAMP towards CAMERA. NEW ANGLE, EXTERIOR STAIRS to BASEMENT FLAT. APRIL SPINK, a rotund little old English lady with bad legs, surveys. the MOVERS as they pass by her chair-lift with boxes and furniture. The old gal can't wait to tell her flat mate below about the young, strapping men.) *'MOVER 2:' CONT'D EFFORTS Got it? Almost there, just a few more. Come on, now, LIFT. (ANGLE ON FRONT PORCH. The job finished, Mover 2 heads down the front steps while Mover 1 waits for a signature from the unseen-but-for-his-hands new tenant. Papers signed, a tip of a single, grubby dollar bill is place in the outstretched hand of the disappointed mover, and the door is shut. Just then, Pooh and his friends just arrived at the Pink Palace Apartments.) *'Fred Jones:' Hey look someone's moving into that predicament. *'Cera:' Hey, you're right, * - * - * - * - * - * - *- (EXT HOUSE, REAR VIEW - SAME ANGLE from BACK YARD. Hiding behind shrubs, WE SHARE the POV of a MYSTERIOUS SPY. With a CLICK, a close-up lens is rotated into place to better see the movers quietly pack into the truck and drive away. A MANGY BLACK CAT walks right in front of the lens and looks at us with concern. OFF-SCREEN, a door bangs open. WE FOLLOW the cat as it races up a tree and out a branch towards the BACK PORCH to investigate.) * - * - * - * - * Dizzy: Hold it fellas. Look, look what's coming our way. (CORALINE JONES, 11, steps onto the porch in a YELLOW RAINCOAT with a shoulder bag. WE - SPY’S POV - CLICK to a CLOSE-UP to find this new tenant has BLUE HAIR and a skeptical face. NEW ANGLE, non-spy reverse, on Coraline as she glances furtively over her shoulder, then hops down the steps and moves diagonally away from the house.) * - Who is that girl? * -I don't know. * Ducky: I don't not know either, I do not. * - * - * - * Rabbit: Come on! Let's go follow her and who is that girl is. (And so Pooh and other heroes follow Coraline Jones, while she head towards the WOODY SHRUB we've hidden ourselves in. We DUCK DOWN. ANGLE on Coraline, non-spy, shrub by garden gate. She reaches into the shrub and breaks off a FORKED BRANCH. She removes the stick’s red leaves, aims it like a DOWSING ROD and heads into the garden. CAM PUSH IN to shrub as the SPY RISES UP, wearing a threeeyed SKELETON MASK on his head and SKELETON GLOVES on his hands. The black cat hops into frame, glances at the spy and follows the girl. Coraline explores the drained, crumbling pond. She finds an old TURTLE SHELL in the muck and holds it up. After rapping on it to make sure it's empty, she puts the shell into her shoulder bag. ANGLE ON CAROLINE, SPY POV. WE PUSH ASIDE dead vines from the railing of the GARDEN BRIDGE for a better look. Coraline aims her forked stick once more then follows it up from the pond and out the BACK GATE. A gust of WIND blows DEAD LEAVES into a swirling eddy WE TRACK high up into the air. SPY POV on sky, now dark with GATHERING STORM. Hidden behind a NATURAL WALL OF STONES, WE TILT DOWN to view Coraline crossing frame on a STEEP HILLSIDE path. She steps on an old RAILROAD TIE, and her foot SINKS into the rotted wood, stopping her. WE LEAN OUT for a better view, and DISLODGE some stones that roll down past her. WE DUCK as she jerks her head our way.) * -Now remember guys, don't make a sound so we don't wanna scare her. * - * - * - (Then, ??? makes a sound and Coraline Jones hears it.) * Coraline Jones: Hello?... Who’s there? (Our heroes didn't make any sound) * Winnie the Pooh: (Rabbit cover his mouth) Hmm! * Rabbit: Shhh! * Winnie the Pooh: I am "Shh"! (She throws a rock over the wall of stones) * Tigger: You wanna play ball, huh? * Asami Sato: Tigger, what are you... * Tigger: Then here's comes the Rock! * Rabbit: TIGGER!!!! (She GASPS when she hears Rabbit, and runs up the trail.) * Tigger: Great job Long-Ears, now you scare her off! * Rabbit: Me?! You were about to throw the rock at her! * Tigger: I wasn't going to hurt her! * Korra: Will you two be quiet?! * - * - (We rise up to watch and the black cat hops onto the stone wall. Coraline races down past an OLD TRACTOR and into an ORCHARD. WIND begins to blow. NEW ANGLE as we move beside Coraline through the old apple trees, where she nearly trips on the tongue of a harvest cart. DOWN ANGLE ON on Coraline as she BACKS INTO a circle of TOADSTOOLS in front of a STUMP. BREATHING HARD, she looks out for her pursuer. NEW ANGLE. The black cat shoots past Coraline in the tall grass. She can't see him but she knows something is there. Already behind her now, the cat LEAPS onto the stump with a loud, warning MEROWWW! STARTLED, Coraline YELLS and whips around. She’s both angry and relieved when she sees it’s just some cat.) * Coraline Jones: You scared me to death, you mangy thing! (Cat GLARES at her with BLUE OPAL EYES, makes a low growl as she stands. She exhales.) I’m just looking for an old well. Know it? (Cat BLINKS EYES slowly.) * Coraline Jones: Not talking, huh? (The wind picks up. She grasps the forks of her stick, closes her eyes, and, tracing a figure eight above her, says.) Magic dowser, magic dowser: show... me... the well! () * Winnie the Pooh: ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Finale Battle *'Jafar:' Why, you! *'The Grand Duke of Owls:' You'll pay for this, Avatar! This does not concern you! *'Joker:' I'm gonna use your head for a bowling ball, Korra! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:LegoKyle14